The present invention relates to a base assembly for a vacuum cleaner. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner base assembly which directly injects exhaust wind to the turbine wing one end of which is rotatably supported on the exhaust port of an intake motor in order to rotate the rotating brush to avoid the loss in the exhaust wind and to therefore obtain a high level of suction force with a small-size motor.
Conventional methods to rotate the rotating brush include (1) dust suction and rotating the rotating brush by means of one single motor, (2) allowing the turbine wing to rotate by dust suction air to rotate the rotating brush, (3) using two motors, that is, one for rotating the rotating brush and the other for suction, and (4) detouring the exhaust wind coming out of the suction motor to have the turbine wing rotate and to further rotate the rotating brush.
The method (1) is advantageous in terms of superior transmission of force as the belt is connected to the motor shaft and to the rotating brush, but there are drawbacks that power consumption is proportionally high depending on the rotation of the motor shaft, resulting in the large capacity motor or relatively weak rotating brush or suction force.
The method (2) is advantageous in that intake air rotates the turbine wing, as a result of which the less load acts upon the motor. However, there is much loss at the suction force which makes it difficult to suck coarse dust.
The method (3) ensures that suction and the rotation of the rotating brush are carried out according to the standard capacity, but it yields other troubles such as noise, unit price, complicated structure, etc.
The method (4) utilizes exhaust air from the intake motor to rotate the rotating brush, as a result of which the suction force can be increased without any loss in the motor. For instance, it is possible to get 1000 W out of 700 W motor (300 W comes from the rotating brush). However, an induction line is required to induce exhaust wind to the turbine wing, and a sufficient torque is hard to obtain because some of the exhaust wind gets lost en route to the turbine wing from the exhaust port.